Best Friends
by Allie351
Summary: Set after Rocky's injury. He and Adam become more than 'just friends'.


_A/N: My mind works in twisted ways. This story started out tame and basically took on a mind of its own and went in an opposite direction so please don't shoot me! Shoot the evil plot bunnies instead. Now I haven't seen the Turbo movie, so I'm not aware of the full extent of Rocky's injury, what I did find out I got from PernDragonrider, so I need to give her credit for helping me. If anyone manages to find a copy of the movie, send it my way, because I spent almost the entire afternoon searching for it yesterday so I could finish this story. _

_Disclaimer: Of course we know by now that I don't own Power Rangers or anything associated with it (though I was looking through my jewelry box yesterday and found some of those old Pog bottlecap things and they do have Kim's, Zack's and Trini's pictures on them, so that is all I own) Don't sue, because the most you will get is a penny. _

'Move you stupid arrow.' Adam Park drummed his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel while mentally cursing the traffic arrow. It just wouldn't move. He had half a mind to just run the red light, nobody was in back of him, but he couldn't afford to get a ticket, especially not right now.

He'd been trying to get the hospital for the last half hour; first road construction had gotten in his way and now the stupid red light that just wouldn't move.

After what seemed like ages, the light finally turned green. _'How come whenever you're in a hurry you always catch the slow lights?' _Adam wondered as he finally pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Adam!" he heard the second he stepped off the elevator.

Adam turned to see Mrs. DeSantos coming up behind him. "How's Rocky?"

"He's in a lot of pain." She told him. "But he's been asking for you. I got it cleared with his doctor that you and the others can visit whenever you want." She said. "You can go see him, he's in room 114, down the hall and to the left."

"Thanks." Adam told her, smiling and heading off in the direction she pointed him in.

"Rocky?" Adam called softly, tapping on the door.

"Hey Adam." Rocky said in response.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a truck." Rocky told him, attempting to smile. "I'd be a lot better if I could move; I'm so stiff from lying in the same position."

"Your mom told me that you might have broken your back." Adam said.

"Yeah, and it sucks." Rocky replied. "I've never missed before, I can't imagine what threw me off guard."

"You went all out?" Adam suggested. "You do have a tendency to do that."

Rocky frowned at his friend. "If that's your attempt at cheering me up, it's not working."

"Sorry." Adam told him. "What would cheer you up?"

"Getting out of here." Rocky told him.

"Yeah, but unfortunately I can't help you with that." Adam replied, chuckling. Then he smiled. "I think I know what would cheer you up."

"What's that?" Rocky asked.

"This." Adam replied, leaning down and pecking a kiss on the other boy's lips.

Rocky moaned in response then pulled Adam down on the bed next to him.

"Feel better?" Adam asked, smiling up at him.

"Much." Rocky replied, running his fingers through the other boy's curls. "How did you know what I needed?" he asked teasingly.

Adam laughed. "Because I know you." He said.

"Then you know what I'm going to do next." Rocky told him, shifting a little so that Adam could get more comfortable. The he wrapped his arms around the other boy. "Comfy?"

"Always." The Korean boy replied, resting his head on Rocky's shoulder and closing his eyes. "What about you?"

"As long as you're here, I'm fine." Rocky told him.

The two boys lay in silence for quite awhile until Adam finally broke the silence.

"Rocky? What if your mom walks in?"

Rocky opened his eyes. He knew that Adam still wasn't quite comfortable with people knowing about them even though they'd been dating for a couple months. "She won't," he assured his friend. "Because I sent her home to get some sleep and she won't be back until sometime tomorrow."

"Okay." Adam replied. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Rocky questioned.

"Not wanting anyone to know about us."

"Adam," Rocky said calmly. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I don't care if we tell everyone or if we tell no one, I just want to be with you, that's all I care about."

"You're so patient." Adam replied. "I don't think I would be."

"It's because I don't want to force you to do something you're not comfortable with." Rocky told him. "If it was anyone else I probably wouldn't be so patient, but I've known you almost all my life." Before Adam could respond Rocky kissed him hungrily.

Adam moaned in response and tore at Rocky's shirt until he finally pulled it over the other boy's head.

Rocky shifted positions again to allow both of them more space. "Shirt." He breathed in between kisses, trying to remove Adam's shirt.

Adam stopped his kisses long enough to pull his shirt over his head. Then he reached for Rocky's belt and started to undo it.

"You do realize we are in a hospital, right?" Rocky asked, stopping his kisses long enough to look at his friend.

"Yes." Adam replied. "And we can always say that this is part of your physical therapy."

Rocky laughed. "Which part of it involves two half-naked guys on a hospital bed?"

"The part that cheers you up." Adam told him. "Now shut up." He said, capturing the other boy's lips in his.

"Yes sir." Rocky said, moaning in response when Adam kissed him.

Adam finally managed to finish unbuckling the other boy's belt and watched as it fell to the floor next to their shirts.

"Adam, are you sure you want to do this?"

Adam took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes," he said. "Are you?"

"As long as you are." Rocky whispered, gently nipping Adam's ear. "I just hope nobody decides to walk in on us."

"You've never been worried about that before." Adam replied.

Rocky chuckled. "That's because when I pictured us doing this, it was never in a hospital room where the whole world could walk by us."

"True. But we have to make do with what we have." Adam said, standing up and going over to shut the door. "Is that better?"

"Much." Rocky told him, smiling. "Now get back here, I'm not through with you." He pulled Adam back down next to him and started running his tongue over the other's chest.

Adam moaned in response and started tugging at the belt on his jeans. After a few seconds he got the belt unbuckled and tossed it to the floor.

Rocky clutched at his jeans trying to tug them off. After a little help from Adam the jeans slid to the floor. He then proceeded to do the same to Adam.

After both boys' clothes had been shunned they lay in each other arms in silence.

"So that's how you met?"

"No, that's when we first got together." Rocky corrected his son. "We met when we were about your age."

"Tell us more Daddy!" five-year old Gloria cried.

Adam laughed and shook his head. "It's time for you two to go to bed."

"It's way past your bedtime." Rocky agreed. "We'll tell you more tomorrow night."

"DADDY!" two voices cried in unison.

"Tomorrow night." Adam promised, picking up his daughter and carrying her to her room.

"It was nice to relive those memories." Rocky said when Adam joined him in the bedroom.

"I'd forgotten most of those." Adam responded, wrapping his arms around his lover. Within minutes both men were sound asleep.


End file.
